space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 26
Special Double Episode 26 - With Pathos! / Future Tentacle Plans / Ironic Prostatarium / Turn up the Pink! / (Marines, Space Marines; Dungeon to Crawl You) UNDER CONSTRUCTION Spacedate : 4257.095.08.00 Episode 26 sees our Protagonists aboard the Boreas in orbit of Laak 5. They are sent for a morning briefing with Sgt Johnson wherein he awards the team a Unit Commendation for their work at the Sigma Exodus Outpost, and sends them for two 4-Hour Blocks in the Hypnotron, (Characters can learn the Non-Gate Specialty awarded at the end of last week and one other Skill. Note that PCs can choose to under go the procedure now and hold off on choosing their Specialty until later, if desired). Dr. Mordin approves the procedure grudgingly, muttering something under his breath about Permanent Brain Damage. Spacedate : 4257.095.16.25 Master Chief Scotty summoned the Squad to the Hanger Bay to show off some new upgrades to the Marine Shuttle, including a new SFMC Paint Job, (was Space-Fleet), and a Large Air Lock with room to bring Ray's Construct on board. The Crew mused that this probably meant that they would never be trusted with another Red-Shirt again. The Marines were then granted a level 6 Requisition and 2 Four Hour Blocks and a couple of Blocks for sleep, (after a critical Fail on a Group Beguile to try & get another Block in the Hypnotron - they all had to sign waivers indemnifying Space Fleet in the event of future Brain Damage). Spacedate : 4257.096.08.00 Bright and early the next morning the Delta-Squad Space Marines departed the en-route to the MDMX-3794 Mining Facility on Laak 5s' Western Continent. They noted via aerial observation that the Base was walled with a tall perimeter of what looked like shipping containers, welded together. There also appeared to be a series of tubes running through the Compound that disappeared underground at each end, (but with openings in them inside the Base). Some quick Structural Design & Construction work by Braxxz led them to believe that these were probably some sort of Transit Tunnels, used to transport ore during the Mine's heyday a thousand years ago. One of them appeared to re-surface at the designated Landing Pad, out a ways away beyond the perimeter, potentially providing access inside? The Marines however, were unwilling to risk the Transit Tunnels, so instead they buzzed the Compound with the Shuttle, then jumped out directly into the middle of the Base, (leaving the Shuttle hovering overhead!). As the Squad moved directly towards the abandoned ship in the middle of the area that appeared to be the center of the emergency beacon transmission, a group of deranged looking Subsistence Miners confronted them! The Miners looked to be armed with Tech-Master level analogue weapons, including what appeared to be high-powered Air Rifles and Shishkebab style Flame-Swords. Things were looking like they were going to get violent, but after a Group-Beguile that could have gone either way, Ray scored a natural 20 to resolve the issue, talking down the hostile locals once again. After re-assuring them again that yes they were really here to fix the Ultra-Net, the miners were convinced to cooperate, going so far as to not only draw a crude but somewhat detailed map of the Sub-Level of the Mine where the Local-Node was, (showing the locations of both the Power Nodes that needed to be de-virused and the Sub-Com Node itself), but also bothered to mention that no one who had descended to the lower levels since the virus hit had come back up. Pressed for a more detailed explanation of the hazards awaiting the Squad in the depths of the Ancient Mine, Rock-Falls, Explosions, Poison Gas and Hostile Creatures bursting forth from the very rock itself were all mentioned. Spacedate : 4257.096.08.47 With some help from the Miners and the wonders of Leverage, Delta Squad forced open the Elevator Platform in the center of the courtyard enough that the medium sized Marines could get through, (Zorff Translocated Ray's giant Construct through). Using Sprout's group Aracnimotion, they all scurried down the deep vertical shaft to the prescribed Level. Prying this door open as well, they moved out cautiously into the subterranean area. It appeared to be some sort of Service or Administration Level, as, although it was carved out of solid rock, it was relatively clean and uniform, with exposed Conduits running along the corridor. Keeping an eye-stalk peeled for Conduit Worms, Sprout moved ahead scouting the way towards a thousand year old door that looked like it had been used much more recently than that. Zorff used his Unbar Psionic to open it, then they all moved through, the clanging of the boots of Ray's giant Construct Armor seeming to echo endlessly through the dark stillness. Suddenly Zorf and Braxxz realized that the echoing was actually blending into the rumbling noise of an Ultra-Borg Bulette smashing out of the wall and floor and Sneak attacking Sprout and Ray! It Criticalled Sprout for 20 Damage, which would have left him at one DC on his personal, but he used his dastardly Blood-Mage power to ignore the Hit. Despite its intensely Armor-Piercing properties, the Beak attack against Ray went off of his armor, (although only thanks to his Dreadnought Brace for Impact Power). While Sprout sproinked his Mystic Skin up the beast attacked Ray with its Beak again, (but of course he just unleashed his BFI again). Then it it clawed Zorff using its natural weapons adorned with misleadingly-undersized Puny Twirly Claws, but he couldn't Defend even w/ a Benny, taking significant damage. Then Sprout unleashed his Stunning Jab Flurry, followed up with a Critical on the Reverse Punch! Soon the en-Borgenated creature was beset by all kinds of Cold, Stun & Shock. Braxxz made called shots into the melee with his pistol but didn't hit anyone. When the Bulette fumbled against Ray he retaliated by Arc Lightninging it repeatedly by bouncing it off of his own armor, (to no effect). It barely survived the barrage, and was then immediately finished off when it fumbled its Defend into Braxxz' Pistol Shot, ending the fight off as quickly as it began. 1 Combat Awarded Braxx managed to de-virus the first Power Node, (despite Sprout's failure to assist, then the Squad proceeded through the next room, which opened into a hallway with a series of strange Field Emitter looking things down each side. The next Power Node was at the end of the hallway. Concerned about potential Ultron related mishaps, (or perhaps smelling an Arbiter Trap), Zorf started blasting them with his Blunderbuss! He missed off of the Emitter's AC repeatedly, then Fumbled, but eventually managed to destroy them all, leaving flaming masses of twisted metal in their place. (Arbiter's note: no specific properties had been assigned to the random blue lines that appeared in this room on the map I pirated from the Internet with minimal modifications). The noise however, attracted 3 Ultra-Borg Carrion Crawlers, which crawled up out of the drains and attacked! Spacedate : 4257.096.08.55 Zorf stARTS a flurry and knocked one prone, and followed up with it natural oneing its defend, then zorf continued to beat it down. Next one tenticaled Sprout, but it sucked and he defended. One attacked Ray, forcing him to double dreadnought. It was noticed that the claw-tentical attacks were poison 10, and that they should be avoided at all cost! Braxx fired in, but it defended. Rays initiative finaly arrived, so he squad commanded without Zorf's assistance. Braxx imediately used it to hit & double-tapped. Ray is atacked twice , gets buffer to avoid. then one fumbles against Brax, saves vs sprouts quantum decel, ray arc lightnings again, hits one, but next one defends, ending the chain. Then ne takes a big bite out of Zorff, while Sprout squad command defends top avoid a double tentical attack. one Maws at jason, but he acro defends, then it simultaniously doublr tentical attacks Zorff for super poisin! one nat one defends against braxx, who immediaely double tapped. Finally zorf took the first one out., leaing burn 18. Sprout fumbled on the next guy, then bennied but still missed. Brax keeps bursting as sprout ran in, striking him, but he defended! Rayy roled a one & 2 , but bennied, to hit. braxx rolled shitty, so bennied for a nat 20. Then Ray killed the second guy. zorff & braxx double teaming him leaving him at a sliver, then Zorff ended him in another burning pile. 1 Combat Awarded Spacedate : 4257.096.08.56 Braxx devirus the second power node w/ ray mans help.,Then the crew moves on to the next node. As they approach, Sprout looks in a grate, disturbing an ultra borg Rust monster. it jumps up and disolves his shock gauntlet, then zorff criticaled it. it would've hit Rayy, but he dreadnaughted it off. then braxx an sprout both hit it., followed by Ray and Sprout who sqail it. The moved on to the room where the next powe node was, but when they opened it it was full of more rust monsters! squad talked about closing the door, but hen decided to plug it with Ray! Bugs were slow ish off of the mark, ray & Squad command fro the whole plus 4. braxx slipped by Raytried to grenade past Ray with a called shot. 2 pounce on ray, but miss. Ray aroura curtains the whole room one guy nat 20'd, but none could get out of the area, so all took full damage from rays heavy armor. Braxx throws a greande past ray, hits 2 for full damage , 2 for half. Sprout covers Aurora Curtain Another attack wave by the Rusties, but he buffers his way out of it. and simultaniously squails one as it jumps away, nat 1 defending in to it. Just then an Ultra borg umber hulk oprns th edoor behind zorf. Braxx shoots passed Ray to strike the shocked Rust Momnster, but it defended. Umber Hulk smokes Zorf hard as he backs away, still clusterblunderbussing the Rust Monsters, Umberhulk charging in. Ray arouras again, hitting all 3 and 2 of them natural 1 to defend. Sprout starts a flurry on the freshly deliverd via zorff umber hulk, jabing him for armor pirceing stunnyness, then following with the reverse punch. Ray tried to hit one a sthey cycled, but it nat 20'd away. Braxx lit up on the umber hulk with a called shot, but rolled multiple 2s with a benny, but Zorf hit with his squad command. Ray keeps on aurora curtaining, kiling another one. Umberhulk paired pincered Sprout, hitting him for major, then Mandibled at Zorf simultaniously, armor pircing him for a huge strike, but then gets stunned by sprout again. Ray ACs the rusties again & kills both. Zorf translocates away but gets hit. Braxx pistoles it and hit, zorff bursts into the crowd, but hits, brax gets double pincered, but does gymnastic acro defends one of them. Zoef finishes it off with his continued burst. Spacedate : 4257.096.09.03 Cautiosly move into the bug room, the devirus pwer node, then move up to the com node room, but door is locked higher level then zorff can un-bar. team tries to mechanics door open, (braxx rolled 1 on his computer Ops Check to devirus & use Electronics), make mech by 12. 1 Combat Awarded. Move in and devirus the ancient com Node Spacedate : 4257.096.09.16 Return to the surface,, deviruses antennae, zorf tries to talk control into a 4 hour block, but rolls a 1. Anya covers for them anyway. Ray tries to land the shuttle, but crashed it! Spend a 4 hour bloc'''k fixing building, shuttle, techies build everybody a level 9 tech master project & load 90% of thier dysprosium on the shuttle. Then return to the boreas. Episode 26 Epilogue '''Off to Lakk6! Back to Space-Log